Rex Powers
Rex Powers is Robbie's alter ego who is a puppet. Since Robbie is too shy to speak for himself most of the time, he talks as Rex. Rex, of course has no filter and does not like to be called a "dummy" or a "puppet". He says whats on his mind and doesn't hold back or beat around the bush. He hits on every girl at Hollywood Arts but claims he never hits on Cat because she is weird, and on Jade because she is scary. In the episode "Rex Dies" He gets sucked into a wind machine and is taken to the hospital (even though he's a puppet). Rex is shown to have a huge crush on Tori and constantly hits on her, although she is annoyed. In "Sleepover at Sikowitz" Tori kisses Rex when he hits on her.Rex is sometimes seen slightly moving or talking when not being held by Robbie, hinting he may not be a puppet. An example is in "The Birthweek Song", Tori is trying to find her sister a present for her birthday and Rex shouts from inside Robbie's book bag,"Just get the girl the massage helmet!". Tori quickly responds by kicking the bag and Rex yells in pain, "Ah, my ribs!". Rex is voiced by Jake Farrow, who is uncredited for the role. Rex has appeared in every episode to date. Note: Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Gillies, Matt Bennett and Leon Thomas lll are the only four cast members that have appeared in every episode. Information From : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Victorious_characters Medium0.jpg Medium Rex.jpg 33333.jpg Download.jpg Rexdies2.jpg Gallery Click here to see Rex's gallery Trivia/Notes *He is 16 years old. *He always hits on Tori but never hits on Cat. Due to the duality of his relationship with Robbie, this may be a sign of Cabbie. (i.e: Robbie likes her but Rex doesn't) *Ironically, he has more fans than Robbie. *He is usually annoyed at places that don't sell anything his size, Robbie has to take him to the Small & Short Store. On theslap he also posted as his status that he was annoyed that they didn't make urinals in his size as well. *Sometimes, Rex is talking while Robbie has his mouth closed. Even though Matt Bennett is a trained ventriloquist, it is possible there is a voice track or another person providing the voice. *In Pilot, Rex's head was bigger and his neck doesn't appear until later episodes. *Rex can actually go to the bathroom when Mr. Sikowitz said it doesn't need to. *Rex can be seen or heard talking when Robbie isn't even holding him. Fans speculate that either it has a mind of its own or just Robbie with advanced ventriloquism talent. However, the latter explanation does not explain how his mouth moves when no one is even touching him, only leaving the former explanation. There is, in fact, technology to allow puppets to move when their puppeteers are far away, but it's unlikely Robbie would bother using this. *He has his own profile on TheSlap. *He appears in the same episodes Robbie was in, except Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out. *Also, in Freak the Freak Out it is shown that Robbie treats Rex as if he were a person. The DJ calls what they were doing a ventriloquist act. They respond (Robbie) "Ventriloquist?" (Rex) What's he talking about? *He got hurt in Rex Dies. *In the promo of Pilot, his voice was higher. *As said on a picture on TheSlap.com, Rex sleeps for 12 hours. *Screen name is RexAndTheCity, a play on a real movie Sex and the City. *So far Jade and Trina have ripped off a body part of Rexs'. Jade tore off his arm in The Diddly-Bops and Trina ripped off his leg and deep fried it in The Wood. *Tori made out with him in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *It is implied in Beggin' On Your Knees that Rex is bisexual when he states that Ryder is "hot", and then replies to his friends, "Stare all you want, I'm secure." Powers, Rex Powers, Rex Powers, Rex Powers, Rex Category:Villains